


Black Dog

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Natalie can't focus on their research topic because it keeps reminding her of the night before, dancing with Sam at the bar.





	Black Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Nipple Play.

“You know what’s silly about them?”

Natalie startled as Sam rounded the corner into her room, arms laden with books. She sat on her bed, an open book in her lap and staring blankly at the pages. After rereading the same paragraph three times, she had given up on focusing at all that afternoon. The only thing she could focus on were the relentless memories of the night before,

“Natalie?”

His deep baritone dragged her up from her thoughts. She shook her head as she looked to Sam. “What did you say?”

“Are you alright?”

Alright? Yeah, sure, she was alright. But she could hardly keep her thoughts straight. Daydreams of the night before, of the bar and the music and the dancing. She hated dancing. Clubs and drinks and terrible music had never been her idea of fun. But a hunter’s roadhouse, classic rock, and good whiskey? That had gotten her out on the dance floor.

“Dude.” Sam’s snap of his fingers startled her once more. “Wake up. We’ve got shit ton of research to do. These black dogs aren’t going to find themselves.”

 _Black Dog_.

“I know,” she mumbled as she returned to her book, hoping to hide the pink that stung her cheeks.

Sam dropped the books on her desk as he sighed. “Something’s wrong. What happened?”

She avoided his gaze with a careful glance. “Nothing,” she muttered. “I’m fine.”

“No,” Sam continued, “You’ve been avoiding me since last night.” He knelt at her feet where they dangled over the side of her bed and placed his hands on her knees. “What changed? We danced at a bar together. So?”

“So?” she repeated as her glare flicked to his. “I can’t stop thinking about it,” she growled. “I… I can’t get that song out of my head.”

Sam’s brow furrowed as he tilted his head. “Which one? We danced for the better part of an hour.”

“Jesus,” she sighed, “ _Black Dog_. It’s so dumb, we’re chasing after one, someone plays the song at the bar. And you… encouraged me. Drunk-me. Six-drink-Natalie thinks she can dance.”

His massive hands parted her knees and he crawled between her thighs. The span of his grasp covered her thighs as he smoothed along her legs to wrap his arms around the small of her back. “You can dance. It was hot as hell.”

“Sam,” she chided, “It was embarrassing for everyone in the bar. You included.”

“I thoroughly enjoyed it,” he muttered as he leaned into her. “And the place was packed, nobody paid any attention to us,” he continued as he neared her lips. “Seriously, nobody paid attention.”

She kissed him as his lips brushed hers, then tossed the book aside. “I can’t focus,” she whispered against him. “Let’s do something else.”

“I like that idea,” he said as he kissed along her jaw, her neck. Long fingers slipped beneath her shirt and unclasped her bra, then slipped beneath the fabric to cup her breasts. “You wore that really deep v-neck. Drove me crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about your tits all day.” His lips plied at her collarbone. “Couldn’t stop thinking about the way they bounced as you danced. God, I was hypnotized.”

Natalie groaned as she tore her shirt over her head and tossed her bra aside. “Are you just gonna tease me?”

“Maybe,” he mused as he pressed his lips to her breastbone. “I like making you squirm.”

Oh, did she ever squirm. Natalie all but wriggled out of his arms and writhed off the bed. But Sam held her firm, his grasp on her breasts keeping her right where she sat. His lips plied her flesh with suckles and his tongue laved a trail of wet as he wended his way to one nipple. There, he teased her with the tip of his tongue, circling the taut peak. Try as she might to force herself into his mouth, Sam restrained her with his perfect strength.

“Why did you wear that shirt last night?” he asked, his breath cooling her skin.

“Because,” she said through a gasp, “I know you like it.”

He growled deep in his throat as Sam devoured her, lips locked on her nipple. Natalie's cry rent from her chest in a heaving breath as her back arched into him, and he released his hold, melting into her. With his imposing frame, Sam coaxed her to the bed, and Natalie obliged.

“What are you gonna do to me?”

Sam smiled into her flesh as he looked up to her and sucked, pulling her nipple until it popped from his lips. When her lilting moan quieted, he said, “Keep teasing you until you convince me otherwise.”

“Dammit, Sam, that’s… I can’t… just—”

In flurry of limbs, Natalie curled into Sam and locked her legs around his neck. When he tapped on her thigh, she released him, and he gasped for breath as he said, “Christ, I didn’t think I’d gotten you that worked up. You’re soaked through your jeans.”

She grabbed his collar and hauled him atop her. “You did. Now fuck me.”

He grinned his wicked grin as he said, “Yes, ma'am.”


End file.
